


flora & kang

by hwiyoung



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 01:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11703795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwiyoung/pseuds/hwiyoung
Summary: seokwoo frequents the florist in his neighbourhood but it has nothing to do with the flowers and everything to do with one kang chanhee.





	flora & kang

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [SF9Prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SF9Prompts) collection. 



> – i basically listened to vav's flower (you) on repeat while writing this  
> – insp by [this series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/622907) which u should check out whether or not u like exo or chansoo

_i. daffodils. beginnings._

 

this story begins with seokwoo.

 

seokwoo, a popular boy just shy of eighteen, with wide, bright eyes, and waiting for life to begin now that he’s graduated high school. his friends are just as eager and full of anticipation, getting high on the thrill of clear skies and horizons that stretch further than their eyes can see. they bet on how much they can drink around blazing bonfires, while clamouring about the things they want to see and do.

then it’s the summer before they’re nineteen and they still spend nights around bonfires til all that’s left in the morning is warm embers. all of them are already run down and worn out by the mundanity of life. half of them have tried some kind of drug and most definitely all have puked their guts out in a toilet at least once.

then there's seokwoo at twenty, still as popular as ever, even if his close friends are drastically fewer. it's still early in the year so he hasn't quite made new friends in this class yet, so he sits alone.

at the moment, he's with his head in his hands trying not to fall asleep to the soft lullaby of the professor droning on about the benefits of recyclable plastics. a little disenchanted with just existing, bored of living in yesterday’s future and waiting for the tomorrow that never comes.

 

but, more important matters first.

that is, getting out of the lecture room as soon as the professor is done, and going home for a home-cooked lunch and even better, a good nap.

 

seokwoo’s never grouched about having to take public transport home (but at twenty, he probably should have his license now, really) but it’s obnoxiously cold outside today (even though it’s nearly spring) and the bus’ heater doesn’t seem to be working. normally he’d have his hand warmers too, but he forgot them, so it’s a little hard to keep a smile on his face when all he wants to do is curl up into a ball under a blanket pile and sleep.

he looks out the window as the bus goes over the bridge, watching the boats drift over the river. he almost feels like the only person in the world, even with more people piling onto the bus.

(it’s lonely, he might admit quietly to himself.)

finally, they reach the station and he alights the bus. there's a few shops to walk past, and in his usual routine he wouldn’t stop by, but there’s something that catches his attention today.

seokwoo's pretty sure he’s never seen that florist shop before, the one with a colourful sign advertising itself as “flora & kang”, and he’s lived in this area for quite some time. if his memory is right, it was a small boutique, until it wasn’t, then boarded up and unused. until now, he supposes. the street seems so much fuller, with the empty space filled with flowers.

he’d forgotten a window had even existed there, but now seokwoo can see an aging man with grey hairs and his forehead wrinkled in concentration. he's looking down at a colourful array of flowers, tenderly arranging them. then the man is blocked by a young boy (seokwoo ponders if it’s his son or grandson) with dark hair and a cheerful smile.

seokwoo isn’t sure what possesses him to do it but he moves towards the florist and pushes the door open.

 

a bell tinkles.

 

the boy and man both look up at him. seokwoo sucks in a breath of air, pulling his coat tighter around him. there's an awkward silence as he stands stuck in the door, blinking at the two strangers in confusion.

“hello, may i help you?”

the boy’s voice jerks him out of his stupor. (it’s much deeper that one would expect by looking at him.) seokwoo’s eyes flick down to the nametag on his chest (‘chanhee’, what a nice name) and back to the boy’s ( _chanhee’s_ ) eyes.

“ah, yeah,” he stutters out, his hands fiddling with the ends of his shiry. “could i buy some flowers?"

“what type of flower were you thinking of getting?”

the man resumes his flower arranging, while chanhee maneuvers himself so that he stands in front of seokwoo. (chanhee’s shorter than him, which isn’t much of surprise – he’s a bit of a celebrity for his height.) he spreads out his hands, motioning to the different varieties of available flora.

“um,” seokwoo begins, eyes flitting wildly around the shop. his eyes land on a bunch of bright yellow flowers by the window sill. “those ones.”

"the daffodils?”

“yeah.” seokwoo tries to smile like he knows what he’s doing, but it must look quite forced because chanhee stifles a laugh.

the shorter male moves over to the flowers, and speaks as he draws a few out by their stems carefully. “they have a few meanings but they usually symbolise new beginnings. pretty fitting since it’s nearly the start of spring, too.” he pauses to adjust the daffodils in his arms so they’re in a nice bunch. (seokwoo quietly admires the care he takes with the plants, it’s rather sweet.)

chanhee moves to him and places the flowers in his hands. “who are they for?" with an afterthought, while looking at seokwoo he adds, "and come to the counter."

"my mum," seokwoo mutters sheepishly, while trailing after him like a lost puppy. he was planning to give them to her, even if it wasn’t his original intention to buy flowers in the first place. (chanhee doesn't know that, so he's all clear.)

“that’ll be fourteen.” chanhee points to the total on the cashier display. seokwoo shifts the bouquet onto one arm, to dig through his pocket for his wallet with his other hand. it proves a challenging task, especially to get out his card, but it brings a smile to chanhee’s face.

“thank you for coming. hope to see you soon!”

 

 

(when he gets home, his mother is quite pleasantly surprised, if a little suspicious.)

**Author's Note:**

> i've been away + swamped by work (i'm graduating high school in about 100 days can you believe) so i haven't really written in a while. still got something to finish for the sf9 ficfest so!! not too sure when i'll next update this :-)


End file.
